


Starlight

by LiteralCancerTM



Series: I'd give you the Sun [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Forgive Me, Gay, Gay!Ram, Heathers - Freeform, High School, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might do it, I promise, I sent this to my friend before posting it, I ship this so hard, If y'all want this to be a series I'll try, If you guys want smut just ask, It's 11:45, JD is mentioned, Kissing, Kram, Kurt is the smartest guy on the football team, Kurt x ram, M/M, Making Out, My dead gay sons, Okay now it's 1 am, Pansexual!Kurt, She wants a series, first Heathers fanfic, i love them, what do you think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: The two boys are hanging out, and Kurt, being super smart, makes a quiet comment that doesn't go unheard.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me here. It's almost midnight, I'm tired, so it might be cringe. Idk yet
> 
> ** It does say faggot, please don't read if that triggers you **

Kurt Kelly flopped onto the grass in his yard, breathing heavily. Ram Sweeney, his best friend, stood over him, smirking. "You too much of a pussy to continue playing?" he teased. The two had been tossing a football to each other in Kurt's backyard for the past hour, so Kurt was understandably tired out.

"You're the real pussy here," Kurt retorted, pulling Ram to the ground beside him. They stared at the clouds overhead in silence for a few minutes, relishing in each other's company. For a bit they talked about school and football, they mostly hated on JD. It got silent again, both thinking about different things. Then Kurt spoke up. "What if we kissed under the starlight?" he asked softly. He immediately regretted it, Ram would probably think he was a faggot now.

"What?" Ram whispered hoarsely. He didn't notice Kurt blushing beside them as they still stared at the clouds. "But the stars aren't even out. How would we do that anyway?"

"Well, I mean, the star is a- er, the sun is a star. I think." Kurt mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot. Of course Ram wouldn't want to kiss him, he most likely hated him now. "And, I mean, just to see what kissing a dude is like."

Ram sat up and stared intently at his friend, eyes wide. "Bro you're so smart! I never thought of that!" Ram beamed at him, causing a warm feeling to spread through his chest as he looked up at his teammate. "Both things, actually!"

"So you don't hate me?" Kurt asked cautiously, butterflies swirling in the pit if his stomach. He was so close to his dream of kissing his crush. He hadn't told anyone that he was pansexual, as he wasn't too sure himself and he was afraid of how others would react.

Ram laughed heartily. "I don't! You're really dumb, I can't hate you, you're my very bestest friend." He frowned for a second and looked seriously into Kurt's eyes (locking them into an intense, gay stare). "But I'd be cool to try that kissing thing. If you were legit about it."

"Wait, really, bro?"

Ram nodded. "Yeah dude, but like, let's do it behind that tree over there." He pointed to a large appletree that grew in Kurt's yard.

"Why?"

"'Cause if we don't then your parents might see."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, that sounds cool."

The duo awkwardly shuffled behind the tree, where they were sure they couldn't be seen. "H-How do you want to do this?" Ram asked, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. Kurt just shrugged, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "W-Well I wa-" Ram was cut off by Kurt grabbing his face and kissing him. Sparks flew and both their hearts soared. All the sexual tension that had gathered over the years melted away as Ram slightly deepened the kiss. This felt like the most _right _thing they had ever done.__

Ram ran his tongue along Kurt's chapped lips, as Kurt himself moved his hands to the back of Ram's neck and opened up for him. Oh, how both boys had been waiting to do this for _years _. Ram ground against his classmate, eliciting a small moan from both teens. Kurt pulled away, gasping for air. He hugged his friend. "I liked that," he whispered, fearing the response.__

"Don't worry," Ram assured, "I did too. I think that was the best kiss I've ever done. Am I good at it?"

Kurt snickered, "Amazing." His hands grazed over Ram's ass, earning a questioning look. "So where are we? Like, with our friendship?" They were still so close, so obsorbed in each other, that they didn't notice Veronica, who had come to fetch them for Heather and who had seen it all. Well, the kissing at least. She walked away slowly, giggling to herself, the boys needed their privacy.

"I dunno," Ram replied, "What do you want to do?" 

"Maybe we could be more than friends?" Kurt fumbled over his words, but managed to get them out alright. "Unless you do-"

"No! I do!" There was an awkward pause. "I do," Ram restated. 

"'Kay!" Kurt grinned. "To my room?"

Ram nodded sheepishly, "Yeah."

* * *

"Veronica, where's Kurt and Ram?" Heather snapped, glancing over Veronica's sweaty form. "And you look like you ran a marathon, I told you to get a ride here with them." She and Veronica stepped inside the Chandler mansion and went upstairs to Heather's room.

"Ah, well, you see..." she trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "They couldn't make it.."

"They passed up hanging out with _us? _I don't see that as a possibility, dear. Fess up, you're hiding something." Heather sat on her bed with perfect grace, awaiting Veronica's answer. Veronica said nothing, but pulled out her phone instead. She showed Heather a picture of Kurt and Ram. "Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw," she remarked. Heather looked back up at Veronica. "How did you manage to get this?"__

__"I was walking around back to get them and they were kissing," Veronica told her. "What are we going to do?"_ _

__Heather thought for a moment before uttering, "Blackmail."_ _


End file.
